The Legend of Kazama Naruto
by megazero90
Summary: Naruto is trained by Jiraiya at a young age. He is destined to be the successor of his father, the Yondaime. What will occur on his journey? Read to find out. NaruHarem
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Sealing of Kyuubi

"Bring the kid here, hurry Jiraiya," cried the Yondaime.

_The Kyuubi was attacking I have no time for this, more and more people will die._

Jiraiya finally came with the kid, "Is this the way that it has to be?"

"Yes, I'm sorry"

"…, I'll miss you, you were the best student ever," Jiraiya said with a tear forming in his eye.

"I'll miss you too sensei, I need a favor"

"Anything"

"Take care and train Naruto to be the best ninja teach him and more, I want him to surpass everyone, and make sure he doesn't become a pervert like you."

"He shall be the strongest of his age, and more, I'll make sure of it."

"After he learns everything you have to teach him, give him this letter." "It has all my techniques that I know and have created, and the secret to my bloodline." He gives him the letter.

"Also, this is for you, read this- he is to be called Naruto Uzumaki."

"But why Uzumaki! Why not Kazama, your name."

"Until he is done with his training, he will go by Uzumaki." "There will be enemies out for his blood." "Return to Konoha after his training, or when he reaches twelve. He must be in time for the genin exams."

"Thank you Jiraiya, Good-bye"

"…"

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

"It is time Gamabunta, you know the plan."

The Yondaime hopped onto Gamabunta's back and went to the direction of the Kyuubi. On the way in the Yondaime's mind: _I am sorry my son, it has to be this way. I hope they treat you well. You shall be my legacy, and successor. My will, and my future._

_Live my son and good-bye. _

They reach the Kyuubi

"Hold him Gamabunta, I need time!"

"You got it!"

"**YOU HUMANS SHALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" "DIE!"**

_What does he mean for what we have done? _

The Yondaime starts the seals for the technique shikifuujin.

"I cant hold him for much longer, hurry…"

"WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME!" (A/N- don't know what a death god would say after being summoned.)

"**AAAAAAHHHHHHHH I shall pay for what you did to my KIINNNNNN" **roared Kyuubi as he was sucked into Naruto's belly.

_What does he mean… Oh well it is over for me_

_Good Luck Naruto_

Meanwhile... with Jiraiya

"Bye my student and friend, I shall protect Naruto with my life!"

"I will not let you die in vain!"


	2. Training Begins

Chapter 1: Training

_Flashback_

"_I'll miss you too sensei, I need a favor"_

"_Anything"_

"_Take care and train Naruto to be the best ninja teach him and more, I want him to surpass everyone, and make sure he doesn't become a pervert like you."_

"_He shall be the strongest of his age, and more, I'll make sure of it."_

"I must keep my promise, Naruto your coming with me," said Jiraiya as he picked up Naruto from the basket.

"I must not let anyone know we were here, we shall leave"

_Five Years Later_

"Naruto, today is the day which we will start your training! And pay attention!" cried Jiraiya as he hit Naruto on the head.

"OWW ero-sennin what was that for!" cried Naruto as he rubbed his injured head.

"RESPECT YOUR ELDERS AND STOP CALLING ME ERO-SENNIN!"

"ero-sennin ero-sennin ero-sennin!" laughed Naruto as he was running around Jiraiya in circles

"BAKA!"

"AS I WAS SAYING, we are going to start your training!"

"What are you going teach me jutsus?" cried Naruto as he jumped up and down excitedly.

"No!"

"First we are going to focus on your taijutsu."

Jiraiya hands him four weights, arm and ankle, watching Naruto as he practically dropped from the weight.

"What are these for ero-sennin?"

"Stop calling me that! These are wrist and ankle weights, right now they are only at five pounds each. A total of twenty pounds, gradually we will increase those weights, but for now, these will do."

"Next, give me 25 push-ups, 25 sit ups, 5 laps around the designated area that I set up for you, 100 punches each with your left and right hand at this training pole, and finally 100 kicks each with your left and right legs.

"NANI!"

"Now get to work! I have to do some research."

"PERVERT!"

As Jiraiya walked away, Naruto mumbled "super perverted child abusing slave driver" under his breath.

One hundred yards away, "I heard that!"

End Chapter

Voting for Pairings

I want a vague idea of before Naruto heads back to Konoha with Jiraiya easier to make the story.

Pairing Possibilities

Naruto/Sakura

Naruto/Ino

Naruto/Hinata

Naruto/Kin

Naruto/Ayame (Ramen stand girl)

Naruto/Harem

Naruto/Kurenai

Naruto/Haku(female)

Naruto/Hanabi

That's pretty much it.

The rest of the pairings with Sasuke, Neji or etc. send to me, ill post and u choose


	3. Naruto Learns His Heritage

Chapter 3: Training Continues.

Five Years Later

Naruto has learned pretty much most of what Jiraiya has to teach him, he mastered the one-handed rasengan in two weeks. He has a wide variety of jutsus including katon, suiton, doton, fuuton, and even some basic genjutsu Naruto could never understand genjutsu no matter how hard he tried. However for the other types, he just seemed to soak up whatever Jiraiya taught him.

Naruto had not yet formed a taijutsu style. Jiraiya planned to teach him his clan's style for the next two years, the deadly Kazama style.

One day,

"Naruto, it is time you learned about your parents and bloodline.

"What do you mean?"

"Your last name is not really Uzumaki, but Kazama."

"NANI!"

"Your father is Arashi Kazama, the fourth hokage of Konoha, better known as the Yondaime."

PLOP! Naruto fainted on the ground.

"This is going to take some time"

One hour later

"Ugghhh, hey ero-sennin, I had this weird dream where you told me I was the son of the Yondaime. That can't be true, can it?"

"Yes, and I didn't finish, you fai…" PLOP

Naruto fainted again.

_It is not a wonder why, Naruto always looked up to the Yondaime after I first told him about the Yondaime's accomplishments. This is going to take some time. WHY ME!_

Half an hour later

Jiraiya got so annoyed that he hit Naruto awake, causing him to wake up.

"What was that for, I just had the best dream!"

"Shut up, now as I was saying, your mother is still unknown, but we have a hunch, if you are lucky, I may tell you later"

"I believe you are ready to learn you father's taijutsu style; however, I do not know it, it is in these scrolls were your father included everything."

"Also, when you are training the taijutsu, you may take off your weights (Naruto now has one hundred pounds each)"

"Good luck, after you master it, which should take some time, you are too learn your father's jutsus, which he recorded in this second scroll. Each scroll can be unlocked when you spread your blood over the opening. While you are training, you must continue all your exercises in the morning, and the rest of the day is spent in the taijutsu or ninjutsu."

"Good luck Naruto"

Chapter End

So Far Pairings ( I will keep going with pairings until one pair stands out with the most or maybe first to reach 10)

Naruto/Tayuya 1

Naruto/Inuzuka Hana 1

Naruto/Sakura

Naruto/Ino

Naruto/Hinata

Naruto/Kin

Naruto/Ayame (Ramen stand girl)

Naruto/Harem

Naruto/Kurenai

Naruto/Haku(female)

Naruto/Hanabi


	4. Return to Konoha

Ch. 4- Return to Konoha

Two years later- Naruto is twelve and the genin exams are tomorrow, enough time for Naruto and Jiraiya to return.

"Naruto, it is time."

"Are you sure I am ready for this"

"Yes, you have mastered your father's clan's taijutsu, and his techniques, which took him years to create and master. You are a genius in you own way."

"Thanks ero-sennin"

"We shall head back to Konoha tomorrow early morning, get some sleep, you'll need it"

_I wonder if he really is ready for this. This is his first time interacting with kids his own age; forget that, this is his first time with other people in a big city. Did I make the right choice, bringing him out of Konoha? We shall find out. Hmm. I wonder if I could get some good research at the bathhouses_ (Insert picture of Jiraiya drooling with a perverted look on his face)

The next day

"Get ready Naruto, we're leaving"

"Coming ero-sennin"

"We will reach Konoha by noon if we don't stop, now get ready"

_Six Hours Later_

"Hey I can see Konoha, WWOOOOWWW, it's so big, I can't wait, let's go faster ero-sennin" Naruto speeds up leaving Jiraiya in his dust.

"Damn brat, no respect for your elders, WAIT UP"

_Ten Minutes LAter_

"Halt, who are you, we need identification please," informed the ANBU guards.

"Haven't you heard of me, I am the famous Jiraiya Toad Sennin," Jiraiya proclaimed while doing his infamous toad dance that burns into your eyes after you see it.

"AAAHHHHH my eyes, I am scarred for life, WHY must you do this to me, have I dishonored you in some way. It buuuuuuuuuuurrrnnnns," claimed the ANBU guard.

"It wasn't that bad was it, I think it looked better."

_I'll have to change it somehow, I can't have my fans die in agony, no one will ever by my icha icha series, I'll go broke, nooooooooooo!_

_Later at the Hokage building_

"Hey Sarutobi-sensei, how are you"

"AH so this is young Naruto, all grown up since the last time I've seen you."

"Geez, old man stop it, it makes me feel uncomfortable"

"Oh my"

"AHHHHHHH, I'll defeat you and become Hokage!" cried Konohamaru as he rushed into the room with a kunai.

"OOF," he cried as he trip on his two fat little feet.

Immediately getting back up, "it was you who tripped me wasn't it," he cried pointing at Naruto.

"What are you talking about kid, you tripped on your own feet." Naruto cried picking up Konohamaru.

"IT WAS YOU AND DON'T DENY IT!"

"Konohamaru, where are you, ohh not again. My apologizes hokage-sama, I let him get away again, and put him down, he is the honorable Hokage's grandson."

(Konohamaru)_ HA he wont dare to hit me now_

"So what," Naruto cried hitting Konohamaru on the head as hard as he could.

After Konohamaru got up again, "You are worthy to be my rival, we shall meet again," he cried grabbing a smoke bomb and throwing it. When the smoke cleared, Konohamaru was on the ground clutching his throat coughing, "Damn put too much in it again"

(Insert anime sweat drop on Naruto)

"Anyways, Naruto, the exams are tomorrow, you are to report to class 201 tomorrow at the academy, good luck" said the Hokage.

"I don't need luck, I have skill."

Pairings so far- thx guys, didn't know so many people read my story, I'll do my best.

Naruto/Tayuya 2

Naruto/Inuzuka Hana 5

Naruto/Sakura2

Naruto/Ino

Naruto/Hinata7

Naruto/Kin0

Naruto/Ayame (Ramen stand girl)1

Naruto/Harem4

Naruto/Kurenai 1

Naruto/Haku(female)5

Naruto/Hanabi1

Naruto/OC 1

Naruto/Anko1

So far Hinata has 7, probably a battle between Hinata, Hana, and Haku. The story has only been up for 1 day.

I am surprised so many people like my story

Thx

Comments to improve, spelling mistakes, etc. are welcome

Also anyone know what the Yondaime's speed technique was? I think it was the Hiraishin or Shunshin or something like that. Plz Help. I plan to use those in battle.


	5. Genin Exams

Ch. 5- Genin Exams

_The Next Day_

"OH BOY I'll be able meet new people today, and make friends."

"Don't want to be late on your first day Naruto, hurry up."

"Okay ero-sennin, Bye"

"Have a good time, and maybe you will have a personal fan club."

Naruto shudders at this idea.

"He leaves to the academy with thirty minutes to spare."

_At the academy_

"Excuse me sir, um where is room 201."

"Down the hall, on your left."

"Thank you sir"

_Hehe, nice little kid, respectful too._

_Inside the classroom_

"Okay class, we have a new student who is here the take the exams" said Iruka.

"What now"

"I wonder if he is cute"

"…"

"Is it a girl or boy?" (If you haven't noticed now, various voices inside the classroom)

"Okay class, settle down, this is his first time in Konoha, treat him well."

"Naruto, you can come it now"

Naruto walks in through the door. "Hello, my name is Kazama Naruto. I like ramen, training, learning new jutsus, and making friends. My dream is to be the Hokage."

Several girls are taking in the corner of the room "Naruto….cute…fan club…blonde…tall…whisker…….Naruto fan club"

"Okay Naruto take a seat anywhere in the class"

"Naruto-kun, come sit here," cried a brown haired girl in the corner.

Naruto gets a bad feeling and decides to sit next to a lazy looking guy with a pineapple shaped head and hair wrapped with a band sticking out at the back, and a fa… chubby guy eating chips with swirl marks on both his cheeks.

"Hi, I'm Naruto, what your name."

"Nara Shikimaru"

"Akimichi Chouji"

"Pleased to meet you both"

"Okay now class, the genin exams consists of four tests, obstacle course, shuriken and kunai throw, taijutsu match, and ninjutsu.

"We will begin with obstacle course, now class, come outside"

_Two minutes later outside the academy on the training grounds_

"Under five minutes is an A, and over ten is a failure in this part of the exam"

"We will go by class rank, Uchiha Sasuke."

_Three minutes later_

"Three minutes and one second, perfect score for this exam."

_One and a half hour later_

"Kazama Naruto"

_Two minutes later_

"Two minutes, top score in the class followed by Uchiha Sasuke"

_Sasuke- impossible that dobe beat me by one minute! I must get stronger if he is so ahead, I can never beat my brother like this!"_

"Next shuriken and kunai throw"

"You will throw at this dummy and strike the vital points."

"Each of you are given a dummy, and you need to hit at least four vital points to pass"

"You may use a total of ten kunai/shuriken… BEGIN"

_Five Minutes Later_

"Top score Kazama Naruto-10, Second- Uchiha Sasuke-8, and Aburame Shino-7. This ends the kunai and shuriken throw."

"Next the taijutsu tournament"

"When your name is called please report to the arena."

(I am going to skip the tournament and just head to the Naruto vs. Sasuke)

"BEGIN"

Naruto and Sasuke both leap backwards. Sasuke performs some hand seals most genin could not see, but to Naruto, they were slow, very slow. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu"

Naruto retaliates with the same attack; he forms hand seals so fast even Iruka and Mizuki could not tell them. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu"

This time, Naruto formed a fireball clearly bigger than Sasuke's. It overpowers it and comes after Sasuke.

Sasuke has a hard to time to get out of the way, and looks around for Naruto. Suddenly, Naruto appears behind Sasuke kicking him into a tree. _Dammit, how is he so much stronger than me, I must learn his secret._

Sasuke starts to attack Naruto in a taijutsu showdown. Sasuke attacks as hard as he could, but Naruto easily evades them. Finally Naruto decides to end it with a charka enhanced punch; he knocks out Sasuke against a tree.

Just before Sasuke fainted _How, I must learn your power. How are you so strong?_

_Half an hour later_

"We will begin the ninjutsu exam"

"You must show us a jutsu not learned in the academy, and perform three bunshins."

When it was Naruto's turn, he created the rasengan and obliterated a tree with it. Then he formed his infamous Tajyuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, and created enough clones to fill the whole training ground.

"Is this good enough, I can make more if you need it"

Iruka and Mizuki were speechless.

"No, that's enough"

"Okay"

_An Hour Later_

"Kazama Naruto please come up, you graduated with flying colors here is your headband, may you where it with pride."

"Yes I graduated!"

"You ranked best in the class"

_Dammit, I will defeat you Kazama Naruto, and then I will surpass my brother._

End Chapter

Wow this is the longest one that I wrote so far, took me an hour or so to write it.

You know what, I am getting too much emails. It is starting to get annoying.

Most of them are Hinata/Haku/Harem/Hana. (Hey all start with H) Anyways, I will just make a harem out of those three. Since most of the reviews coming in are those 4 choices. I scanned all of them. I got like 27 when I came back from school. Too much.

Oh well, so the pairing are Naru/Harem with Hinata, Haku, and Hana


	6. Genin Teams and Naruto's Bloodline

Ch. 6 Genin Teams- Insight on Naruto's Bloodline

"Today is the day where teams are decided" Naruto said saying to himself on the way to the academy.

_I wonder who I will be with_

_Thirty minutes later_

"Okay class listen up"

"Here are the teams"

_Ten seconds later_

"Team 6- Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Aburame Shino; Team 7- Kazama Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata; Team 8- Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikimaru, Akimichi Chouji."

"The teams are decided, the jounin instructors will come shortly, please wait here."

Slowly, team by team left with their instructor, only team 7 were left.

Finally two hours later, "You're late man!" Kiba roared at their jounin instructor who just stepped in the door. He was a funny looking man, silver hair, his forehead protector over his left eye, and a black mask covering his mouth and nose.

"My first impression is you annoying"

"Now, meet upstairs on the roof"

_A few minutes later_

"Okay, now tell me your name, likes, dislikes, and dreams"

"Huh, I don't get it, why don't you go first sensei" cried Kiba.

"Okay, my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are none of your business, and dreams for the future… I don't have any right now"

_Okay, so all we learned was his name._

"Okay blonde you next"

"My name is Kazama Naruto, I like training, ramen, learning new jutsus, ramen, and I dislike how long it takes ramen to cook, arrogant bastards, the three minutes for ramen to cook, and my dream is to be like my father and become hokage."

Kakashi-_ his father? Could it be? But he didn't have children? Hmm I'll have to ask him later._

"Okay the shy one, you're next"

"umm My n-n-ame is H-yuuga Hinata, I like blush glance at Naruto ummm making medicine cream, training, and I don't really dislike anything, and my dream is to become someone whom my father will be proud of."

"Okay the loud one you're next"

"Okay, my name is Inuzuka Kiba, I like playing with Akamaru here, training, playing pranks, and I dislike fan girls and stuck-ups like that Uchiha Sasuke, and my dream is to become my clan head."

"Okay, that's it for now, we will meet tomorrow for survival training"

"But, we did training in the academy" cried Kiba.

"This is the real genin exam, and you know what the funny thing is?"

"The chance of failing is 66"

"WHAT!" cried Kiba and Hinata.

"It makes sense; why else would they have such an easy genin exam"

"But still"

"Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast, you'll throw up"

_Five minutes later when Hinata and Kiba left_

"Hey Naruto, why are you just standing here?"

"Well, I have nothing else to do, I'm bored"

"Earlier, you mentioned you father and becoming the hokage like him, who is your father?"

"Oh, I think you have heard of him, the Yondaime"

"What! But he didn't have a son, or a wife for that matter"

"Well ero-sennin said that they kept it as a secret, so it wouldn't get out, I'm not sure why though"

"Your father was my sensei"

"Really? Small world"

"If you really are his son, then you would have his clan's bloodline abilities."

"Yes I do"

"Show me"

"No"

"Why not"

"You know what it does; I only have two abilities, my doujutsu, which is similar to the sharingan but still a bit different. It is called the Aohigan. It has the same basic forms of the sharingan, but there is a last form that is superior to the sharingan. It allows me to do any jutsu without seals. I can copy the jutsu and then do the same without handseals. I am only at the second comma however. When I get the fourth, the final, I can do jutsus without handseals. My second ability allows my body to move in super speeds without putting a strain on it. That is where my father came up with the idea of the hiraishin. Even though it is a teleportation, it still puts a strain on the body, only someone in my clan can do his technique."

"Show me the Aohigan"

"Fine" Aohigan The Aohigan left Naruto's eyes blue, but there were darker blue commas shown around the eye. The dark blue commas were barely noticeable, you had to look closely.

"Amazing"

"Sensei, I'm leaving"

"Bye Naruto"

_Naruto, you have really grown up like you father. In looks and personality, I wish you luck on your dream to become hokage._

End chapter

I know this chapter isn't that good sry

I had a lot of things to do.

If anyone can give me some suggestions to change this chapter, I welcome them

Thx, and good-bye until next time

I will work hard to get at least 1 chapter a day. That is my goal. So all of you that want me to make longer chapters, have some consideration for the author okay, I am trying as hard as I can.

I specifically made Team 7 for the pairings Naru/Haku/Hana/Hin

See you tomorrow.


	7. Bell Test

**Sorry about taking so long with the chapters. My computer got a virus, and it took me sometime to get rid of it. Anyway, I will try to finish 2-3 more chapters by today. If not, I will make it up tomorrow.**

Chapter 7 Bell Test

_Today is the first day since I became a genin. I will prove to be my father's son and live up to his expectations, I will not fail._

"Man its 7 o'clock and he still is here! What's wrong with him. Stupid sensei and Naruto, what the hell are you doing," yelled Kiba obviously annoyed at Kakashi.

Naruto was just sitting there with his eyes closed. Suddenly he opened one eye and said, "I am practicing my chakra control, and can you be quiet, it is annoying"

"Geez, you're just sitting there, what are you talking about."

"Hinata, activate you Byakugan, and tell me what you see."

Byakugan! "Impossible" Hinata whispered.

"What, what do you see."

"He is just using enough chakra to levitate one centimeter off the ground, enough to stay in the air, but not too much to go flying"

"What, how is that possible"

_Wow, Naruto-kuns so strong, I wish I was as strong as him. Maybe I can ask him to train me, and then we would be alone together._ Hinata blushes, hard.

_How can he do that, that is no ordinary genin skill, who are you Kazama Naruto? _(Kiba)

"Hello guys" Kakashi yells appearing out of nowhere.

"YOU'RE LATE MAN!"

"Gomen, I was on the way here when I stepped on a crack. I had to go check with my mother to make sure she was alright."

"LIAR"

"Anyways, now we start our survival training."

"Yeah! Bring it on! Now what do we have to do?"

"All you have to do is to steal one of these two bells from me"

"What there are only two, what about the third person"

_Interesting_

"The third will fail, and be sent back to the academy, now BEGIN!"

The three ninja disappear into the trees, leaving Kakashi just standing there.

_What do I do, I want to pass, but what about Naruto-kun and Kiba? They are stronger than me, I can't win. They will most likely get the bells, not me. But I don't want to disappoint father._

_I will get those bells and prove I am the best_

_Hmm lets see, Kiba is hiding in the tree to the right about fifty meters away, Hinata is behind me thirty meters, but where is Naruto… _

"YOURE GOING DOWN" yells Kiba as he throws four shuriken at Kakashi and jumps down to attack him.

"Okay first lesson, taijutsu" Kakashi says as he pulls something out of his pocket.

_What, I thought he said taijutsu, why is he drawing a weapon, oh well_. "I'm going to get those bells and your not going to stop me!"

"Dream on" Kakashi pulls out a book called Icha Icha Make-out Paradise Vol. 5.

"What! You're going to need all of your attention against me"

"I don't think so" Kakashi says calmly as he pulls starts reading his perverted book.

"Aaargh, don't underestimate me"

The two engage in a taijutsu match, but it was pretty one side. Finally, "Akamaru, now" Kiba yells as he jumps away from Kakashi.

Akamaru jumps out of the tree and flies towards Kakashi with his fangs bared. Kakashi calmly did some seals and poofed away, in his place was Kiba.

"Whaa" Kiba managed to say before he was tackled by Akamaru.

_As I thought, no ordinary genin will be able to get those bells, there must be something to it. That's it, I must find Hinata and Kiba._

Two shadow clones poofed around Naruto and went off to gather Hinata and Kiba.

_Five minutes later_

"Kiba, Hinata, no ordinary genin will be able to get those bells from Kakashi-sensei. I believe that the purpose of the exam is teamwork. We must work together."

"But then one of us will fail, there are only two bells"

"The two bells are only a ploy to get us against each other, think about, why would they put us in three-man teams. Why the trouble, when they can throw in all the genin into one arena with some examiners and tell us to get a bell from them."

"You've got a point"

_Yes, now I don't have to go against Naruto-kun and Kiba._

"Do you have a plan?"

"Yes, I believe I do"

_Five minutes later_

Hinata charged in with her Byakugan ready and her hands charged with chakra. She managed to close off the tenketsu in Kakashi's arm. After doing so, she jumped away, while Kiba and the juujin bunshin form of Akamaru, used Gatsuuga on Kakashi.

_Hmm, each Gatsuuga missed entirely, what is he planning, it seems he will not go over a certain spot. Oh well, I will see what happens._

Kakashi keeps dodging the Gatsuugas, but he could not get away since both Akamaru and Kiba were launching crisscross patterns, leading him to a certain spot.

Suddenly, "Here I go, Doton: Doryo Dango no Jutsu!"

Naruto created an earth prison around Kakashi, trapping him.

"Looks like we win Kakashi-sensei" Naruto claims as Hinata and Kiba gather around Kakashi.

"How do you know I can't break out of this prison with a ninjutsu"

"True, but I enforced it with both my chakra and my ahem other ahem chakra. So I would like to see you try."

"Okay, you make a good point, you guys pass. So, who thought up the plan?"

"Naruto" exclaimed Kiba and Hinata at the same time.

"Interesting"

"Okay you guys, we will meet here tomorrow for our first mission, how about we eat lunch at Ichiraku's, my treat.

"All right let's go, I'll race you guys there" Naruto says running off.

"Come on, let's go"

_On the way_

With Naruto's light speed dash, he collided with someone in his hurry. Both went flying.

_Crap, i have to save her_

Shunshin no Jutsu

"Aah"

Naruto teleported underneath the mysterious person and caught her.

"Sorry, I was kind of in a hurry. Wait you look familiar… Are you related to Kiba by any chance?"

"You mean my runt of a brother, yeah, I'm his sister."

"Oh nice meeting you, I'm Kazam Naruto," Naruto extends his hand to shake.

"Inuzuka Hana," Hana replies shaking his hand.

"Look, I'm in a hurry, got to go, see ya"

_Kazama Naruto… How did he catch like that? He must be really strong and fast. Not to mention good looking too._

_Later at Ichiraku's Ramen stand_

"Hey Naruto, what took you so long?" cried Kiba.

"Oh, on the way, I meant your sister Hana"

"Really, fine, I'll give you the right to go out with my sister, but only if you beat me in a battle."

"It's nothing like that Kiba; I just accidentally bumped into her, I wasn't hitting on her or anything" exclaimed Naruto with his face red.

"Sure, anyway man I approve"

"Approve what!"

"Nevermind"

"Approve what, come on tell me Kiba"

"No"

"hmph" Naruto huffed slightly annoyed, embarrassed and angered at Kiba.


	8. Missions

Chapter 8 Missions

"Hey mom, dad, I'm back" cried Kiba as he entered his home.

"Hello honey" replied his mom, "So how did you do on you exam"

"How did you know about it?" Kiba questioned.

"Well every teacher has one, it just depends on which teacher you had"

"Well, we had a teacher called Hatake Kakashi"

"What, you mean THE Hatake Kakashi with silver hair and a black mask?" cried his father.

"Umm, yeah that's him, what's so special about him?"

"It is rumored that he has copied over 1000 jutsus, and he has never ever passed a student before, so how did you do on the test"

"Hey mom, dad, squirt, what's up?"

"Well, Kiba here was telling us about his exam"

"So squirt did you fail, and who was you teacher?"

"He was Hatake Kakashi"

"You mean THE Hatake Kakashi?"

"Yes, THE Hatake Kakashi, what's is with this man, well anyways, the good news is that I passed"

"Really? What were you a decoy?"

"Aargh"

"Congratulations honey, can you explain how you guys passed?"

"Well at first, all of us just rushed in blindly attacking him, but then one of my teammates, Kazama Naruto ca"

"Wait, Kazama Naruto, does he have like blonde hair, whisker marks, and blue eyes"

"Yes that's him, anyways, he came up with a plan to defeat him, he said we had to work as a team, and that the whole test was on teamwork."

"Really, he figured it out so fast, what was his plan"

"Well first Hyuuga Hinata used her jyuuken to seal the tenketsus in arm up, so he could not use any jutsus. Then Akamaru and I went in and distracted him with gatsuugas, w"

"Hah I knew you were just a decoy distraction."

"Let him finish Hana, come, continue Kiba," said his mother

"As I was saying, Naruto came up from underground to trap in some jutsu called…

Doton: Dor

Dor…"

"Was it Doton: Doryo Dango no Jutsu?"

"Yeah that was it, anyways, he used that jutsu and created a mud barrier around Kakashi-sensei. He said that he reinforced the barrier with his chakra to make it airtight, and since Kakashi could not use jutsus, he was trapped. So Kakashi-sensei surrendered victory to us, and let us pass."

"Wow, that Kazama kid must be strong,"

"Yeah, I think he might have been able to get the bell by himself, but he knew that the purpose was teamwork"

_Amazing, Kazama Naruto, you are an amazing guy. I like you._

_The Next Day_

"Kakashi-sensei, can I just summon kage bunshins to the D-ranked missions for us?"

"No, we must act as a team."

"Then can I summon my own kage bunshins and do some missions alone, because I need some more money."

"Maybe, why don't we discuss this with the hokage?"

_Five minutes later_

"Hey gramps, can I use kage bunshins to do missions for me, I mean I still get their experience, so it is still like the real me doing them."

"Hmm, I suppose, just make sure to make bunshins of teams of four in case some get destroyed."

'Sir Yes, sir! Yes I can finally earn more money"

"Okay, now sir, Team 7 needs a mission."

"Hmm okay, how about this one, finding Mrs. Sinn's cat Tory again."

_Fifteen Minutes Later_

"Kitsune in position"

"Man-best in position"

"All-seeing-eye in position"

"Okay, GO!"

One struggle later…

"I got it" Naruto exclaimed grabbing Tory in his hands. "Ow, that thing scratched me."

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun"

"Yes, I'm fine. Some scratches won't harm the future-to-be hokage"

_Naruto-kun is so brave; I wish I was like that._

"Team seven reporting for duty"

"Okay Team 7, you have a pick, painting the fence, cutting grass, or farming"

"NO! Give us a C class mission, I'm tired of these missions" cried Kiba.

"No, you are too inexperienced, these are the missions most genin do" replied Iruka.

"Well we are not most genins, and we even have Kakashi and Naruto on our team, we should be fine!"

"Hmm, how about this one, a simple escort mission to Wave"

"We'll take it, anything is better than those stupid D rank missions" cried Kiba desperately.

"Okay… Hokage-sama, who is our client" asked Kakashi.

"Iruka, bring him in, his name is Tazuna"

"Hey are you the brats who are supposed to protect me?" asked a slightly drunk Tazuna, "especially that short blond runt there"

Suddenly, Naruto appeared behind Tazuna with a kunai drawn, "I can kill you in one hundred different ways, care to try one?"

"Umm… ehe" Tazuna spoke sweating furiously.

"Naruto, don't harm him, he is our client."

"Very well" Naruto said, teleporting back to his previous spot, "So, when do we leave?"

"We leave in two hours get ready"

End Chapter

Sorry guys, I have to stop here. I think this chapter was long enough.

I shall continue on with the story on tomorrow. Hin/Naru/Haku shall develop on the trip on Wave. Sry but we will have to leave Hana alone for a while. Unless she has a mission at Wave…


	9. Mission to Wave

**Look you guys, I am sorry it took me so long to update.**

**When I booted up my comp on Friday, it totally crashed.**

**Anyway I fixed it now**

**This is probably going to be one of the longest chapters I am going to write, so enjoy**

Chapter 9: Mission to Wave

"Okay team let's move out"

"Tazuna-san, how exactly is Wave?" asked Hinata.

"Well, Wave its not that bad, but still a bit on the poor side" answered Tazuna a bit nervously.

"Oh"

_After fifteen minutes of traveling in silence_

"Umm Hinata-chan, I can you activate your Byakugan, I want you to check something."

"Okay" answered Hinata with her face showing a tinge of red.

"Byakugan" she cried as she formed the appropriate handseals. "oh" she whispered, "there are two ninjas hiding in that puddle there"

"As I thought, when they attack, we will be ready"

"Hai"

"Hey you guys, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing" replied Naruto

"Hnnh" snorted Kiba.

_Two minutes later_

As Team 7 walked toward the puddle, Naruto dropped a kunai behind the puddle, and thirty seconds later, the two nins dispelled the genjutsu and attacked our poor ninja team

"Muuahaha, we are the mighty Demon Brothers, fear our might you worthless genin" cried the so called all mighty Demon Brothers. One of the nins flung a chain out and wrapped Kakashi with it, and just before he exploded into itty-bitty pieces, he managed to scream out "Aaaa"

Hinata and Kiba were horrified at the gruesome sight and were frozen in place.

Suddenly, a yellow flash was seen and Naruto held a kunai to both of the two ninja's throats.

"Make a move and I'll kill you"

"You're just a worthless brat," cried one of the Demon Brothers as he kicked at Naruto making him jump away.

"Now die Tazuna!" cried the other brother as he rushed towards Tazuna/

"I'm ending this, Kunai Kage Bunshin!" Naruto cried as he threw a kunai at the brothers which soon multiplied into many. The kunai scattered from where Naruto was standing to a feet in front of Tazuna.

"Ha, you missed you worthless genin"

"That's not what they are for," Naruto cried as he suddenly appeared in front of Tazuna in a yellow flash, "I will protect my client with my life!" "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu" Naruto cried as he breathed a huge fire dragon out of his mouth, "Now die!"

The two Demon Brothers were engulfed in a sea of flame roasted immediately.

_Hmm, he's no ordinary genin, maybe a jounin in disguise?_ thought by a mysterious bystander.

"Good job Naruto," said Kakashi as he jumped out of a nearby tree.

"We thought you died Kakashi-sensei! Don't scare us like that" cried Kiba

"Sorry, sorry, I wanted to see who was the real target, now Tazuna, you have some explaining to do"

"Umm…, okay its like this…" and then Tazuna gives this story about the Wave being poor and a criminal mastermind named Gatou (I am not sure how to spell it, so if someone notices it is wrong, please tell me). (also I don't think I need to write about the rest of the story Tazuna tells, I mean all of you should know it already)

"I say we help them" cried Kiba.

"All those poor children" said Hinata.

"This is my first step in becoming hokage, making allies with neighboring countries, I say we go for it" announced Naruto.

"Well it's settled, we are going. Also Tazuna you need to give us a payment for at least a B rank maybe it will change"

"Thank you I shall get my country to pay you back afterwards"

"Now lets continue"

"Yeah! Lets go!" cried Kiba.

_Twenty Minutes Later_

_There's someone here, but who? _thought Naruto, _NO_, "Everyone get down," Naruto cried as he pulled out a hidden katana and blocked a huge sword that would have taken down everyone's heads.

"Everyone get back and protect Tazuna, this is my fight, I will handle him," said Kakashi calmly as he pulled up his forehead protector, revealing the sharingan eye.

"Ah the famous Copy Cat Nin Kakashi, already greeting me with your sharingan," said the mysterious ninja amused.

"Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist"

"Ah, you know who I am, very good, now lets begin"

The two engage in a taijutsu battle, no one better than the other, finally Zabuza was hit with a kunai.

"Yes, sensei killed him" cried Kiba

"No, it's not over" replied Naruto as water came out of Zabuza's wound, and he finally exploded showering the place in water. "Mizu Bunshin"

"Got you now copy cat" as Zabuza appeared out of nowhere and cut Kakashi in half. Suddenly, Kakashi too burst in water.

"Damn it," Zabuza cried as Kakashi appeared behind him with a kunai to Zabuza's neck."

"It's over Zabuza, give it up"

"No its not, Suirou no Jutsu," Zabuza cried as he captured Kakashi in a water prison. "Got you know, now how should I kill your precious genin team, cut them in pieces? Torture? Or just a plain quick death" "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu" Zabuza cried summoning a hundred clones with ease because of the large water supply (the lake).

"Now my clones attack!!"

"NO, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata take Tazuna and go, NOW"

"But sensei, those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their teammates are lower than trash, WE WILL FIGHT" he cried as he sheathed his katana."Katon: Housenka no Jutsu" Naruto cried launching fireball after fireball at the clones. Then we heard, "Kage shuriken no jutsu"

Let's just say the clones were slaughtered like the pigs they were.

"My clones, but how"

"Hehe"

"Okay Akamaru, let's go, Juujin Bunshin, Gatsuuga!"

A ninja and his best friend attacked Zabuza from two sides, with no where to go, he was forced to release the water prison, freeing Kakashi.

"Nice job you guys, now leave the rest to me."

"Like you could handle me Copy Nin, Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu" cried Zabuza launching a water missile shaped like a shark at Kakashi.

Kakashi, copying Zabuza's movements, cried "Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu."

_How is he copying me techniques that fucking as"_

"Assholes" Kakashi said out completing Zabuza's sentence.

"You stupid"

"Bitch" once again completing his sentence.

The two once again engage in a taijutsu battle, but this time Zabuza is losing, a punch here broke through his defense landing a shot to his gut, a knee to his face, and a kick, slamming into a nearby tree.

"How… Can you see the future?"

"Yes, and I predict your death"

Then suddenly out of nowhere, three senbons struck Zabuza in the neck, causing him to fall dead. Kakashi walked over and check his pulse, nothing, Zabuza was dead.

"Thank you for your help, I have been chasing Zabuza for a while now" said a mysterious figure appearing out of the trees and landing next to Zabuza.

"Who are you and what do you mean" spoke Kiba.

"I am a mist hunter nin, and I am here for Zabuza to take away his corpse, he was my target" he replied picking up Zabuza's corpse.

"Your not a hunter nin, you are missing two things," replied Naruto.

"Oh really, and what might they be?" said the nin intrigued.

"Where is your team, even hunter nins travel in teams of three, and second if you really are a hunter nin, you will burn Zabuza's body here and now."

The "hunter nin" did not say a word, he quickly took Zabuza's body and ran away with it.

Naruto was about to give chase, but Kakashi told him to stop, "we shall meet them again, this will give us an opportunity to train and strengthen our abilities, I beat Zabuza once and I will beat him again."

"Hai"

"Now Tazuna le" Kakashi began to say when he suddenly fell unconscious.

"What happened, is he injured?" asked Tazuna.

"No its just chakra exhaustion, he used up too much chakra in his fight with Zabuza, I'll just use some shadow clones to carry him," answered Naruto.

End Chapter


	10. A New Arrival and Discovery

Chapter 10- A New Arrival

"Ugh, where am I?" asked Kakashi groggily as he woke up.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're awake!" cried Kiba

"We're at Tazuna's house" replied Hinata

"… How," asked Kakashi in confusion

"Chakra exhaustion" said Naruto as he walked in through the door.

"Kakashi-sensei, should I train these two while you are recovering?" asked Naruto.

"No need, I have the strength, come let's go outside right now."

_A couple minutes later_

"Okay Hinata, Kiba, I will test your elements" said Kakashi holding out two pieces of paper, "I need you two to channel some of your chakra into these pieces of paper"

"Hai" replied Hinata and Kiba.

When Hinata channeled her chakra into the paper, it got wet and started to drip water. Kiba's paper turned to dust.

"Well, well, it looks like we have water and earth users here, pretty good" said Kakashi slightly amused. "Kiba, your sister is going to come here in three days exactly. While she's here, she will train you on your family jutsus. For now, Naruto and I are going to train you two in your elemental jutsus. Naruto will train Hinata and I will take Kiba, and tomorrow we will switch."

_Yes I'm going to be all alone with Naruto-kun_

_Interesting_

"Okay lets split"

_Five minutes later_

"Okay Hinata-chan," Naruto began as they arrived near a lake, "First I will show you some basic water manipulation exercises, and if you master them quickly, I will show you some jutsus"

"Hai"_ He called me chan_

"Okay let's begin"

_Two hours later_

"Very good, you're a fast learner"

"Thank you Naruto-kun"

"Okay, the first jutsu that I will teach you is called Suitaiho (water cannonball). This is similar to katon jutsus except you are compressing water into and then releasing it."

Naruto does a few handseals, breathes in air, and launches five water balls the size of a fist at a nearby tree.

"Depending on how much chakra you put in and stuff, you can regulate the amount of balls you launch and their size. Okay the handseals are…" He shows Hinata the handseals.

"Okay Naruto-kun, I will try my best"

This goes on for some time

_Meanwhile_

"Okay Kiba, since you are an earth user, I will teach you some basic earth jutsus" said Kakashi as he was talking to Kiba.

"Okay give me some cools ones"

"The first one is called Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu. With this technique, you can sink into the ground and move freely like you can above ground. Normally this is used to perform the earth decapitation jutsu where you pull your opponent's feet down and trap them underground. For now you will use this technique and get an understanding of how to use it, and then you will try performing jutsus underground. This technique can be used for stealth and sneaking up on an enemy, now go practice."

"I will do my best"

"Okay, now where was I. Oh yeah As Joe slowly removed her…" Kakashi said as he read from a familiar perverted orange book.

_Two Days Later_

"So this is what Wave looks like" exclaimed a mysterious female figure looking at Wave from a boat near shore. "Wonder where lil' bro is at"

_Meanwhile_

"Good job Hinata, you learned all the D and C rank water jutsu I have to teach you. It is time for you to move on to B and A rank"

"Hai" _I am finally doing so well_

"IT'S YOU!!"

Naruto and Hinata's heads jerked up.

"Was that Kiba"

"It's coming from Tazuna's house, let's go Hinata"

"Hai"

"The two take off in the direction of Tazuna's house"

_A couple minutes later _

"Kiba, Kakashi, what's going on?"

"The devil has come" answered Kiba.

"What" asked a confused Hinata.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" asked a figure coming out of Tazuna's house. She wore standard ANBU gear and uniform, had two red markings on her face like Kiba. In fact, she looked just like Kiba except older, more feminine, and actually had an intelligent look on her face. "So Kiba, why don't you introduce me to them." _It's him, the guy I crashed into. He's so cute. But what's he doing here._

"Okay guys, this is my older sis Hana, and the mutt is Akuro." Gesturing at his older sister.

"Hana, these are my teammates Naruto and Hinata" pointing at Naruto and Hinata.

"Nice to meet you" said Hana.

"You too" answered Hinata and Naruto.

"Hey you guys, I'm going to train, I'll see you later" said Naruto as he sped off into the forest.

"Sis, can you teach me and Akamaru some family jutsu"

"Sure, meet me here in an hour, I have something to do first" replied Hana as she runs off in the direction in which Naruto was going.

Suddenly hearing something, she hides behind a bush, peering at where the sound came from.

There, she saw at least two hundred shadow clones fighting one Naruto.

Naruto just took out one kunai and threw it at the shadow clones and yelled** Kage Kunai no Jutsu**

The single kunai split into two, then four, and soon, there were two hundred kunai flying at the clones.

Strangely, all of the kunai missed their target and landed on the ground right next to the bunshins.

"Ha, you have to do better than that to defeat us" cried the bunshins

_What is he doing, his aim can't be that bad_

"IT'S OVER" cried Naruto as he drew two hidden katanas from his sleeves and yelled **Hiraishin no Jutsu**.

The thing that happened next nearly made Hana's eyes pop out of their sockets.

In a flash, everything was over. The clones were defeated and Naruto stood there sheathing his sword.

_How did he… Impossible_

"You can come out now Hana"

"How did you defeat all those clones so quickly no one can move that fast."

"I believe you heard the technique name when I executed it, yet you have never heard it before?"

"Hiraishin no Jutsu, the Yondaime's prized technique. He should have brought the secrets do his death."

"Actually, it's amazing to see how much you can learn from his experimental scrolls from when he was still experimenting the jutsu. I can also do this" Naruto held out his hand and a swirling blue ball of chakra appeared.

"Rasengan.." Hana whispered with awe in her voice.

"Actually the Yondaime's rasengan is an incomplete form"

"What, what do you mean."

"The real reason the Yondaime created the rasengan was to add an elemental affinity to it. Without one, it is incomplete like Kakashi's chidori needs a sharingan. It can still be used, just not to it's full potential. This is the true rasengan." Naruto once again held out his hand and created a swirling sphere, except this time it was much bigger and it was multicolored. " In this rasengan, I have added all elemental affinities, including water, fire, earth, wind, and lightning. It does much more damage and can defeat most elemental jutsus including the A ranked fire and water jutsu."

"Amazing. Just who are you Naruto"

"Hehe. I guess you will never find out my true power"

I just added that last part cause I though it was cool for Naruto to brag about his true power.

You finally see a bit more on Naruto's true power.

Just to let you know, it is enough to surpass Sannin and possibly Kage.


End file.
